2 into the fire
by Sashuyumii
Summary: They are bonded by something stronger than friendship or mere trust. They make the perfect team, yet the entire universe want to tear them apart. AoKagaAo.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I was planning this for a long time already. I am really happy I managed to do it, so thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.

* * *

We were born to meet.  
Nothing is left to chance.

**I.**

Kagami approached the office at the back of the big and noisy room with a determined step. He stopped in front of the door and knocked lightly before opening it.

"I am sick of all your blunders!"

Barely in, he was greeted by a strong draft. He remained motionless for a few seconds, stunned by the violence with which the mature man behind the desk was screaming and also surprised that nothing was hear from the outside.

He eventually entered the office, unnoticed by its two occupants. He stood to attention right beside the door, waiting for the man in question -who had to be none other than the captain-, to notice him somehow.

"You put the mission at risk, you sent three of my men to the hospital, you screwed me up an administrative building of the highest importance, you made me lose track of the biggest drug dealer in the city, only to bring me back, in poor condition, the untouchable leader of the local underworld and now, you no longer have a teammate! What am I going to do with you?"

Kagami could not turn his eyes away from the fascinating face, torn with anger, of the captain. All his nerves were clearly visible and he was evidently on the verge of break up.

The red hair looked at the scene with eyes half-closed, without interrupting.

"_Aomine, Aomine_," he repeated as he dropped into his chair. Once seated, he put his hand to his chest, squeezing his clothes. "Aomine, you're going to kill me ... I swear that you're going to kill me."

Then the man in front of the captain, undoubtedly the one referred as Aomine, nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. Kagami rolled his eyes in his direction and threw a first glance on him.

Tanned complexion, short navy blue hair, he immediately attracted all of Kagami's attention. He had his back turned, dressed in casual clothes as some few people in the police station and hands crossed behind his back. He was about the same stature as the red hair, or slightly taller and also more muscular with his broad shoulders.

"How many times should I tell you not to take this job for a game? Huh? How many times? My men are not your dolls! What were you thinking this time? Why did you act so recklessly?"

The captain kept shouting, waiting a word or a gesture from the other man which could ease his anger.

Aomine finally moved. He ran a hand through his hair, the other taking place on his hip. Kagami observed his nonchalant gesture, not missing the elegance that escaped from it.

He scratched the back of his neck and looked away from his captain, but it was not enough for Kagami to see his face.

"Errmm... it was you who told me you wanted the head of this guy at all costs, right?"

Hoarse, sensual, stinking arrogance and rebellion, Aomine's voice slid on Kagami's body, leaving plenty of thrills. The redhead gave himself a mental slap and blinked. He was not expecting to hear him speak with such arrogance, sarcasm and so little of guilt, especially not after what the captain said.

The face of the latter blushed like a tomato; he banged his fist on the table and stood up. "Aomine, damn it, I've had enough! I will talk to you later; now get out of my office before I rip your cocky ass!"

Aomine shoved his hands in his pocket and took a few steps back. He turned toward Kagami who was still at the door. The red hair could finally put a face on the daredevil.

And it caught him off guard.

Certainly, his sexual orientation has always given him some inclination to appreciate the other males more than anything else, but a handsome guy like that could undoubtedly change even a vaccinated straight guy. He would have bet on it.

Damn, the guy looked so arrogant, untouchable, despicable and fuckable in the same time. But it suited him, totally and Kagami was fine with that.

Aomine looked up at him and raised a surprised eyebrow. He removed the smirk on his lips and paused for a moment, taking a close look at Kagami. "Captain..." he called huskily, smirking again, a bit of amusement in his tone. "You have a visitor!"

"Aomine, I said get out!" the man growled behind him.

Aomine giggled before muttering a "Good luck." to the red hair and then brushed past him.

Kagami had to take a few minutes to recover from the short play of those goddamn lips and to get rid of the thrills their contact threw all over his body.

He noticed the badge on Aomine's neck. He shifted to look at him through the office's windows as the sexy man withdrew with a feline and detached gait.

Few seconds that seemed to last an eternity.

Kagami made his decision at the moment he lost sight of Aomine, on a whim, but it could not be wrong. He was fine with it.

The captain cleared his throat and Kagami immediately turned away from the late sight.

"Sorry about all this. I wished your first day of service here to be more normal." He admitted in embarrassment. "Well, what's done is done. Safe arrival among us Lieutenant Kaa..."

Kagami adjusted his uniform and quickly approached the captain who has stretched his hand.

"Kagami, sir. Lieutenant Kagami Taiga. Please take good care of me." Kagami said with assurance.

The man nodded, satisfied. "I am pleased to meet you in person. Captain Aida, I am the chief here."

The two men shook hands and the captain sat again, huge smile on his face. "I guess where you come from, people were quite rigorous, is not it." he assumed rather than asking.

Kagami's lips cracked into a genuine smile. His neutral expression, that up now remained intact, broke to the delight of the captain. "Captain, I have to, indeed, admit that U.S. police didn't go easy on me." he commented wryly.

The captain laughed cheerfully. "Oh, I don't doubt it, I don't doubt it. I hope you will feel at home here and that you will not be disappointed, especially. I heard that you have already worked with the best, so I'll choose one of our best and most reliable men. Let me see, lieutenant Aka..."

"Ah, sir, excuse me, but it will not be necessary."

The captain eyed him from behind the paper he had just taken on his desk. He removed his glasses and stared in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Kagami abandoned his smile for a more serious and convincing expression. "It is not necessary for you to find me a teammate, if it does not bother you, of course."

The captain's confusion didn't disappear. He continued staring at the giant in front of him, still in his chair. "A-And why is that?"

Kagami's smile returned, not troubling the determined look on his face.

"Because I've already choose _one_ myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Oh, wow, thank you very much for your reviews, guys. They made me really happy. So here is the second chapter, sorry for the delay, I am kind of very very very lazy XD. And also, it is not revised yet, so bear with it.

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.

* * *

**II.**

Kagami slowly opened his eyes to the darkness of his room. He blinked several times to fully awake his mind and then, eyes half-closed, he stared morosely at the ceiling above him.

_A dream_. He thought annoyingly, exhaling a long sigh._ A fucking dream_.

The red hair turned his eyes across the room without moving a single muscle. He sighed again and rolled onto his side, grabbing an unlucky pillow that was lying unnoticed near him. He squeezed it tightly against his chest.

_And another fucking sleepless night_. He cursed inwardly, accustomed, but no less annoyed by this damn chronic insomnia that had been sticking to him for months now.

Though, it was not actually the real deal for him. What bothered him most were the dreams he had in the rather short times his eyes remained closed.

Sometimes it was visions of horror from his past, other times more rare, like now, it was dreams from long time ago that he never got tired of having.

The red hair closed his eyes, enjoying the silence in his apartment and the tranquility of his mind. _What was it again?_

Even now, he could still feel his heart beating with excitement like it did the very first day. The sensations he had felt when he had laid for the first time his eyes on Aomine was still lingering in him and now, it was even a hundred times more intense.

That day has been the most decisive turn in his career, but not only. By choosing Aomine -T**he suicidal bastard** like everyone loved to call him, a nickname that Kagami came to fully approve with the time- he had agreed to let him burst into his very own personal life and mess up it.

And the bastard, sure, didn't bother at all to do so.

Just like some shitty poison, Aomine had slowly moved through his system, breaking all of his defense with time, making him what he was right now.

But Kagami had no regrets.

He had put his life in danger for Aomine countless time, he had already given up on many things and all this in order to protect what bonded him to the tanned man.

The red hair clenched his jaw and grabbed more tightly his cushion. _Yes_. He had given up on many things.

* * *

_"Kuroko, my feelings are nothing compared to what binds me to Aomine. It does not hurt as much as it would hurt to lose him... I don't think you can understand, I don't even want you to do. It is not about trust…"_

* * *

Kagami rolled on his back. In an effort that made him moan lazily, he lifted up to sit on the bed, grumbling to the sudden thought.

Another thing that bothered him much. One memory would often come with friends and he was not really fond of it. He would rather want some to completely disappear from his mind.

It was a little too late to have regrets though.

He threw his pillow on the wall in front of him in a low attempt to vent his frustration. From the corner of his eye he could see his phone giving him incessant light's play, so he decided to pay enough attention to it.

Kagami extended his hand to grab it on the chest of drawers. The gesture made him release another moan. He stretched and started reading the messages displayed on the screen.

Then a slight smile found its way onto his lips as he ran a hand through his hair to tousle it quickly and push it to the back.

02:45 am #Then, how about Sunday?#

02:50 am #Hey, Tai~, don't tell me you are falling asleep?#

03:09 am #Asshole, you really fell asleep!#

03:30 am #Ok, I am short on booze now, so I am going to sleep. You'll pay for this.#

"Aho!" murmured the red hair before dropping the phone on the bed and getting up, his smile still present.

He got rid of his boxer before reaching the shower's door. The only clothing that had kept him company during the night fell silently on the ground. Kagami immersed himself in a bath, hot enough to wake his tired muscles.

_Really, damn fucking sleepless night_. He sighed.

He tipped his head back, laying it on the bathtub's edge and locked a serious gaze on the ceiling. At least, it will soon be morning. Today was a big day for him. He had waited for it since weeks now and he was really looking forward to it.

* * *

He leaned against the wall on one side of the door, panting and sweating after the race he just had. His heart was beating so fast against his chest that it almost hurt. His eyes rested for a moment on his bulletproof vest. His, either, was no longer useful. Swallowing his disquiet, he looked up at Aomine.

The tanned man was leaning against the wall on the other side of the door, hands holding his gun near his lower abdomen. He was also panting and sweating, but a bit less than Kagami.

And unlike the red hair, Aomine has got rid of his bulletproof vest since long before. It was something that Kagami really disliked, but he was still keeping quiet about it.

Aomine stared at the door before looking at Kagami. The redhead could not help but notice how sexy Aomine was even when he didn't show his signature smirk. Lips a bit ajar for a slight breathing, face and collarbone covered in moderate sweat.

He was dead serious and focused, his midnight-blue eyes really conscious of the danger.

Aomine quickly averted his gaze from Kagami to watch the hallway in which they were both. He looked back at him. "You ready?" he mouthed slowly.

Kagami narrowed his eyes and followed the movement of his lips, reading what Aomine just said. And then he nodded. Aomine raised three fingers and slowly lowered them one after another.

As usual Aomine didn't wait for reinforcements before rushing into the wolf's jaws. And as usual, Kagami had no choice, but to follow him wholeheartedly in his suicide.

For better or for worse.

When his last finger joined the others, he clenched his fist and both, him and Kagami, moved at the same time, breaking down the door with a loud sound.

The calm and silence greeted them again. After few seconds they stopped pointing their guns at invisible foes and started inspecting the underground apartment.

Kagami pressed on the transmitter in his ear and spoke to it. "Nothing in the basement. We lost them."

"Roger! We are on our way. Man, you two were too fast, it could have been dangerous." replied a voice in the transmitter. Kagami nodded, agreeing silently to this matter of fact. No wonder no one before him had survived Aomine. No wonder.

"Daiki, do you see something?" Kagami asked, letting go of the device. He remained careful, looking for any movement other than his teammate's. "No, nothing." the latter threw a glance over his shoulder, making sure Kagami was not too far away from him. "And you?"

Kagami met his gaze. "I don't see a thing either and I hear nothing. This is not normal." he added, feeling quite impatient and uneasy.

"Yes, I know. Let's split up... stay on your..."

Kagami instantly walked away, not bothering to hear Aomine's full sentence. The tanned man grunted and glared at him. "Oi, Taiga!" Aomine wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand holding the gun, his eyebrows furrowing. "I said, stay on your guard, stupid." he said firmly.

The redhead waved his hand in annoyance and continued his way. Aomine sighed and took alone the opposite way, holding the right side of his abdomen as he walk.

"Daiki, what exactly are you doing?"

Kagami found nothing and turned back to look for Aomine, only to find him staring at a kitchen's wall like some porn mag. And he started hoping for his teammate to still be focused on the task they had.

Aomine turned his way and motioned him to be silent. Kagami eyed him with bemusement and slight annoyance. "Stop joking."

The red hair heard him snorted to his accusation. Aomine took a few steps back and knocked the wall before returning toward Kagami and doing the same thing. He looked him do so without understanding at first, then his eyebrows quickly raised with a confident smile. "The sound, it is different, huh? Not too bad."

His partner looked at him with an arrogant smirk. "Not enough to stop us though. They are hundred times too young for that."

Kagami shrugged. For once Aomine was not wrong about being cocky. It was certainly not such trap that would stop them. Certainly not.

Aomine put his gun in his shoulder holster and turned what was supposed to be the handle of a drawer. As the handle happened to open more than a mere drawer he licked his lips with a smirk. "Here we go."

He pulled it very hard to move the secret door disguised as a food cupboard. With much effort he managed to make enough room for the big boys they were.

"Oh, fuck," moaned the red hair while covering his nose with his arm. "I agree." Aomine mumbled with a disgusted tone as he did the very same. "But we have no choice." he added quickly.

Kagami squinted, trying to detect something in the darkness ahead them. Everything was dark, extremely damp, filthy and the stench that emanated was deadly. Aomine was about to enter when Kagami held his arm. "W-wait, n-now is really the time we wait for the reinforcements. We don't know what they hid in there."

A single sweat rolled on his forehead and dropped on his nose. His eyebrows twitched comically and he nervously rubbed his nose with his forearm. He tried to keep his voice low and to sound less tormented than he actually was. But it was a poor act for the man in front of him.

Aomine stared incredulously at him, he could feel how tensed Kagami was just from the firm grip on his arm. He smirked and raised an insulting eyebrow. Even in the middle of the action there was time for a little teasing from him. "Don't tell me you are scared of the dark, baby." he scoffed.

Kagami hissed and took some few steps back. He forgot that his friend was no less than a stupid jerk. "W-what the fuck are you saying? Like hell I would be scared. A-and don't call me That!"

He grunted fiercely, but Aomine's grin only got wider. Kagami averted his eyes with a faint blush, dropping the argument since he knew he would not win. "Then? Are we waiting for the electricians or not?"

"Just go already, _Ahomine_!"

Aomine chuckled and took the lead; the redhead muttered a ton of non-catholics words in his back before following him. As soon as he got into the hallway he faced the secret door to ensure Aomine's back.

The musty smell made the air unbreathable. Aomine walked in the hallway without paying attention to the disgusting living being that haunted it. In fact, he was not noticing them at all. However, it was not the same for his partner.

Kagami squealed, swore and bumped into Aomine every time he walked into a spider web, a rat ran between his legs or by leaning against the walls he touched something unidentified. And, it was annoying.

Aomine stopped and looked at him with a frown.

"Oh, Gosh! W-what was that? It is wider than a dog!" Kagami shouted, jumping on him when another thing ran between his legs.

"Taiga, for God's sake, stop it." he whispered huskily in Kagami's ear. His sudden action made Kagami shiver and jump away from him. The red hair put his hand on his neck, where Aomine's hot breath touched him and glared at him as if he didn't like the sensation. "There is no dog here! Don't tell me you are scared of every fucking living being now." the tanned man growled, annoyed or rather acting as if he was.

"_F-fuck you_ Ahomine!" Kagami whined painfully. "You can't understand!"

Aomine laughed openly at him, not able to keep his act anymore. Kagami could win the best male role for acting like a girl. For such a huge guy it was ridiculous, but since it was Kagami, it was also fucking cute.

"Wha... why are you laughing?" Kagami shouted angrily, his face turning red from anger and embarrassment.

"Nothing." Aomine shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. He let his smirk grow on his lips with a genuine joy.

"You... you are enjoying this, are not you? P-pretty bastard!"

Aomine shrugged again, chuckling. "Me? Nope! At least not as much as this thing above you. You better leave that wall. Now." Kagami gave him a puzzled look before - slowly - lifting his head as if he was hoping for the thing above him to disappear before he sees it. But it didn't.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Aomine noticed a door not too far and headed toward it, leaving Kagami with his inner demons. He took back his gun and opened it, immediately looking inside for a clue. "Well, well, sounds fun." he muttered to himself as he heard Kagami yell again.

His midnight-blue eyes darkened when he saw a familiar face in the center of the room and he stiffened.

"Hey, bastard, don't leave me behind!"

Kagami got closer to him with a scowl. The tanned man instantly put his arm to stop him from going further. "What?" the red hair asked, eying Aomine suspiciously and then looking inside the room.

Aomine remained silent as Kagami's lips parted and his body started shaking. "N-no... you are joking."

He tried to get rid of Aomine's arm. He wanted to move to the bed in the middle of the room and rescue the girl who was tied half-naked in a pool of blood.

Aomine did not let him do so. "Taiga, don't. This is a crime scene."

Kagami rolled his eyes to glare at him and Aomine avoided looking him in the eyes.

"Wha... what are you saying?" he said calmly. "WE HAVE TO HELP HER NOW OR SHE WILL DIE! Just let me go."

"I said don't." Aomine whispered firmly but it didn't scared Kagami. "Let me go, you asshole, you want to let her die? You are an asshole Aomine, let me go!" he struggled, hitting Aomine in every ways. Aomine winced and it made Kagami remember that he was hurt. But it didn't stop him from struggling.

"She is already dead, Taiga!" Aomine had to shout, the words letting a bitter taste on his tongue. "Don't run away from the truth. We didn't make it in time. It is too late."

Kagami clenched teeth as his teammate's scream pierced him. He eyed him silently.

Aomine remained calm, but he was extremely disappointed. They failed, they could not save the girl they were looking for since weeks now. But still, he was not expecting to find her now in such place and in such state. The team was here to find clues and arrest the kidnappers. It was not supposed to end this way.

Aomine watched Kagami's expression wavered between grief, anger and pain. He bit the inside of his lip. _Fuck._ He knew how much Kagami wanted to find her alive. He knew how much the red hair wanted his missions to always end in a good way.

Kagami banged his head on the door's frame with rage, cursing his inner self for his incompetence.

Aomine clicked his tongue. He pulled the red hair against him and held him tight. "Stop it, Taiga. You will hurt yourself." he put his face in Kagami's hair and planted a kiss on top of his head, realizing too late what he had done.

The redhead's eyes widened, his heart started racing when he felt the warm of Aomine's body against his. He immediately tried to push him away, without much success.

Kagami raised his head to protest, but Aomine put his index finger against his lips and what he had want to say disappeared from his mind in the instant. He dropped his head on the broad chest in front of him and stayed still.

Aomine sighed and pressed on his transmitter. "Where the fuck are you guys?"

* * *

Aomine threw the report on the table; his hand went forthwith into his pocket while the document ended up between the captain's elbows laid on the desk. His other hand went to support his right ribs as the previous movement dragged some pain from this part of his body. He averted his selfless look and gently rubbed his swollen skin through his clothes.

The captain took the document and stared at it with eyes half-closed and exasperation in his motion. "And why are you the one that gives me this report? "He asked, not looking up from the paper, sounding somewhat surprised.

It was never a surprise to see Kagami coming after a mission and giving two reports at the same time. This was not a surprise because it always happened. Even before Kagami, the tanned man always managed to find someone who was willing to do it for him. The captain had to go to some extents - as threats or bans - when he wanted to see Aomine fulfilling his duty.

So, it was not a surprise anymore. Nonetheless, it was a different story and a very surprising one to see Aomine giving not only his, but also Kagami's report. This other way was almost worrying. "So? Any explanation?"

Aomine heaved a slight sigh he didn't even try to hide. He stroked his neck and closed his eyes. He was exasperated by this rotten day that still didn't want to end. What he needed most now was a bath and some beer, though he would not complain if he could have the company of a big boobs' girl on top of it. No, he would definitely not complain.

"He is not in the mood." he said in another sigh. His selfless glance made a few laps in the room before throwing itself through the window. Aomine stared at the sunset with boredom. The show was beautiful, at least any pure heart person or high-spirited one would say so. But for some reason it made him extremely bored. Well, he was not a huge fan of this kind of thing and he was not exactly high-spirited at the moment.

The captain narrowed his eyes and looked at him. He dropped the document on the desk and leaned back in his chair.

"I am sure you can find a better excuse. Come on, tell me what it is. You can do it with a little effort."

It was not easy to ignore the sarcasm in his words, but Aomine choose to stay calm. He merely shrugged, his eyes still glued to the window. "He's tired, that's all. There is nothing special." his tone was bored, raspy, but bored, just like the expression he was wearing. It was impossible to miss the I-only-want-to-go-home-now kind of aura around him. Impossible.

The captain sighed too. This boredom of his was nearly contagious. He took Kagami's report and put it on Aomine's, leaving them with other reports he received the same day. "He was so involved, emotionally and physically, that I thought he would be the first to burst into my office."

"The first to come and tell you that the girl is dead?" Aomine stuffed his two hands in his pockets, giving his attention to his captain with a rose eyebrow. "There is no enjoyment in it, seriously captain..."

Knowing how dejected Kagami was after seeing the corpse, bursting into the office to talk about it with the captain would have really been the last thing for him to do. The red hair didn't even have to ask him to give his report. Aomine knew by the look in his eyes that he couldn't do it.

The captain tilted his head. "Anyway!" he interlaced his fingers under his chin, a serious expression taking home on his face. "I need to talk to both of you. We made the mistake we were not allowed to do. Kaga..."

"Captain!" Aomine cut. He closed his eyes and breathed in. "Leave him out of this."

"What?" the captain stared in amazement, keeping his mouth open without words for a few seconds.

"Wait, Aomine! We had this conversation already. This is not something you can handle so easily."

Aomine exhaled and opened his eyes. The look he gave his captain was murderous. "I don't care what they want, I don't care what they are willing to do to have a scapegoat or what they are going to do to him. I just want you to let Taiga out of it."

Aida blinked a few times. "Aomine, what are you say..."

"Captain ... Whoever was in charge of the operation and takes full responsibility for this failure is the lieutenant Aomine Daiki and nobody else." he stated without giving to his captain a chance to protest. "Don't mention Taiga and don't talk to him about it."

"A- Aomine! Do you realize what you are saying?" the captain stared at him. "There will be no turning back."

"I was not planning to do so." Aomine bowed slightly and spun around.

"So the reason why you asked me to keep this outcome a secret from him was because you were secretly planning to take all the responsibility on your shoulders once the mission failed." Aomine reached and stopped at the door, staring absentmindedly at the handle. "You know that Kagami is a grown man and that he can protect himself, didn't you? You are supposed to trust him better than that"

Aomine momentarily closed his eyes. He didn't even give a second thought when his captain told him some days ago that if they failed the mission they would have to deal with big troubles. He knew that the chance to find the girl alive were insignificant, still he could not really give up. Not when his partner was so confident and full of hope.

It was not Taiga's fault, nor was Aomine's fault. But if someone had to pay for it, he would not hesitate a second. _It is not about trust_. He thought. _This job is his life, I will never let anyone destroy his life._

"I guess I really underestimate the love you have for you little tiger, Aomine." he scoffed. "Well, can't help it...At least be sure to pass by the infirmary before you go home."

Aomine snorted and made his way out of the office.

"You're still too suicidal Aomine... and there I thought that Kagami had healed you." the captain muttered under his breath, furrowing his eyebrows. "Though, things are not so easy."

Aomine entered the locker room a few minutes later and looked in silence at its occupants before sighing and heading to his locker. He exchanged his affairs and sat on the bench, leaning against Kagami's back who sat with his head bowed.

The red hair closed his eyes and sighed with the contact.

"I-I am sorry, I lost my cool." he muttered with an apologetic smile.

Aomine put his head in the crook of his nape. He could easily feel the smile in Kagami's tone, which drew one on his lips too. Although Aomine's smile was playful. "You always lose your cool."

Kagami furrowed his eyebrows and threw his head back to hit Aomine's. "It is not true, you liar."

Aomine dodged and straightened his back. He leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Then today was an exception. You were really fond of her, were not you?"

Kagami turned to glare at him, grunting angrily and Aomine could feel a hole in his nape from the look Kagami threw at him. "Asshole!"

Aomine stared at the ground between his legs, the talk he had with his captain still lingering in his mind. "Yeah." he agreed absentmindedly. _An asshole for all the secrets I keep from you._

"It was a kid and she died. So, fuck, some respect!"

Aomine snorted and rested his chin on his knuckles. "She was a cutie though. I bet she would have been interested in you."

"What the- Stop it, you dickhead!"

"You two would have looked great together, what a pity."

Kagami stood up with rage, his face red with embarrassment. "Ahomine, fucking asshole, I told you to stop that!"

Aomine also got up and stretched as he ignored Kagami's anger behind him. He yawned and turned to the red hair. "Now let's go home, I am bored."

"Huh?"

"I said let's go home, dumbass."

"Do not insult me, asshole! Who is fucking going home with you?... W-wait, which home are you talking about?"

Aomine chuckled while making his way to the door, hands in his pockets and an arrogant smirk on his lips. "Just follow me and you will see."

Kagami grunted, cursing that he would rather want to go to hell than follow him, but in the end he did follow him.

* * *

"So... you were talking about mine."

"What else."

They entered Kagami's apartment. Aomine was first, throwing his dirty shoes on the clean floor and walking to the couch to make himself comfortable. Kagami closed the door behind him and stopped to stare at his intruder. Aomine smirked at him and threw his feet on the sofa.

_Ok, stay calm. Don't look at the knives, stay calm._ He sighed and walked to his room to have a change of clothes, muttering some non sense.

When he returned to the living room, Aomine was drinking his beer, his eyes lost in a corner of the room. Kagami sat beside him and took a beer in the pack on the lower table. He was not a drinker, but he always stored some beer in his fridge for Aomine, as Kagami's home was merely the tanned man second home.

He leaned into the couch and stared at his can of beer, making it roll in his hands.

"How are we... supposed to tell them?" he asked, breaking the silence between the two. "How are we supposed to tell them that, despite our beautiful speech, we couldn't save their child? That we find her many days after she had been raped and tortured in this confined and filthy place. How are we?"

His eyes saddened on the can. "I have been waiting for this day all these weeks and now I wish it had never come. She was the only witness we had. How are we solving this case now?" Kagami rubbed the back of his hand against his nose. He took a big swig of his beer as Aomine remained silent and motionless. "We are... I am so fucking useless."

He rolled his eyes stealthily to Aomine and looked back at his can. "It would be great if I quit police." he said with a sour face.

"Taiga," Aomine called suddenly with his hoarse and bored tone. "When was the last time you fucked a guy?"

Kagami spat his beer and jumped in his sit, turning toward Aomine who was finally looking at him. He blushed violently and he could not prevent his tone from rising. "W-what the hell are you saying all of a sudden? Why are you asking me that now?"

Aomine smirked proudly and shrugged nonchalantly while admiring this red on Kagami's face that he so much love to see. "Taiga, I always ask you _that_."

Kagami's hair on his arms stood up. "That's why I ask _why now_?" he shouted.

Aomine's smile vanished slowly. He shrugged again. "Just checking. You seemed so ... " he interrupted himself, rummaging in his pocket to pull out his phone.

"So what, asshole?" Kagami asked impatiently, ready to punch his guts with all his might.

"Oh, give me two minutes." Aomine stood up, bringing his phone to his ear. He headed to the balcony to take his call.

Kagami knew Aomine was not embarrassed about his sexual orientation. It had been centuries that he came out to his partner, or rather that his partner found about it. Aomine was dumb, but not to the point of not noticing how interested Kagami was in women.

Everything was perfectly ok with him being gay; still it was really embarrassing to be asked this question by the very man you love.

Kagami looked at him in the corner of his eyes, not hearing what he was saying with the distance. Not that he wanted it, really. Aomine was not facing him. He was leaning on the railing and by the way he was moving, it was obvious he was annoyed.

"Sorry." he said as he came back some minutes later.

"It is nothing," Kagami shrugged and ran a hand behind his neck. "Was it your woman?" He swung his gaze on the black screen of the TV, a hint of red still on his cheeks. Aomine slid into the couch and muttered irritably. "Don't call her that."

The redhead, then, looked up from the TV to another location, far from Aomine, still rolling his can in his hands. "You should go, it is late already." he ordered half-heartedly.

Aomine said nothing and Kagami turned to him after some minutes to see what he was doing and ensure that he was not asleep.

His gaze fell upon Aomine's who was staring at him. His midnight-eyes glued to him. Kagami swallowed slowly, struggling to hide the effects of these fiery eyes on him.

He lowered his gaze, not too awkwardly, watching with lust how Aomine's chest rose and fell with each breath he took.

When he looked back at him, Aomine was still staring with the same intensity, silently. In these kinds of moments, Kagami was quite willing to give everything he had to know what Aomine was thinking. But his dried throat and quivering lips would never let his voice escape.

Aomine lifted his hand and Kagami's heart stopped beating with the movement. Aomine slipped his hand into Kagami's red hair and the latter shuddered slightly. Kagami fought to not let out a groan when Aomine began to fondle his earlobe.

"Wha... what are you doing?" He grunted, but his voice sounded like a low moan.

"Just touching." the equally low and husky tone of Aomine's voice sent chills down his lower abdomen.

Kagami put his hand on Aomine's chest, biting the inside of his lips discreetly. "You," his fingers captured a small plot of skin and pinched it violently. "damn player. Go find your wife."

Aomine jumped, holding his stomach with a loud moan, tears forming in the corner of his eye. "Ow, ow, ow, owwww, Bakataiga, fuck you motherfucker! It hurts like hell! I am hurt for God's sake!"

Kagami burst into a loud and exaggerated laugh, his voice rising several octaves in the apartment. He felt relieved that Aomine's gaze disappeared on him and that the tanned man was up to something else. "Served you."

Aomine leaned into the couch and held his side, rubbing it painfully. "Fuck you!" he whined with a wince.

"Sorry, can't fuck myself."

"Does it even make sense? Bakataiga. Are you sexually deprived?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Kagami snarled like a fucking feline and Aomine tipped his head back with a mocking smile. But soon his smile faded away, letting him staring at Kagami once again.

"Taiga," his voice made itself to Kagami's ears with a weird, husky and shaky tone. "You know my offer is still available, don't you?"

Kagami looked up from his now empty can to meet midnight-blue eyes fixed on him. He had to give himself a mental slap to avoid saying or doing anything stupid on the moment.

Well, he was used by now so it was easier to keep his calm, even if it still hurt the same way.

The red hair suddenly stood up and headed toward the fridge. "Stop joking," he said with the worst teasing tone he could find in his vocal's bag. "Taiga, I am not joking." Aomine on the contrary hadn't his wavering tone anymore, he was serious, almost frustrated because Kagami was not taking him seriously.

Kagami shrugged, not facing him, acting as if it was the first time he was seeing a fridge. "You are. I don't go for straight guy. Besides you are not my type and I am not desperate enough to do it with just anyone."

The red hair closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the fridge's door. It must be, without no doubt, the greatest lie of all his life. The greatest and also the most painful.

It was the same thing over and over, yet Aomine never stopped. Kagami could not give a damn if Aomine was curious about gay sex, he just could never do it with him just for fun or pity or who know what. What if Aomine regreted it the next day? It would be extremely painful.

He could hear Aomine muttering in his back, groaning in pain. Kagami was not sure why the tanned man was suddenly groaning, but he was sure that it wasn't because of his words. "Bullshit. Taiga. Now, you are really frustrating me. How come, I am just anyone for you?"

Aomine threw a can on his back, grunting, but Kagami could sense the smirk on his lips.

_See? He can still play around._ Kagami half opened his eyes. _He is joking all the time and then you always fall for it. He is only joking with his gay friend, you can't take him seriously. Please don't take him seriously. _

Kagami managed to bear a not-too-fake smile and turned toward Aomine. He folded his hands on his chest and raised one eyebrow. "And I don't go for cheater too."

Aomine yet produced this weird sound and Kagami realized it was because of him. Well his teasing seemed to work. "You are making it worse! Every time you call me a cheater I feel like shit." Aomine complained, almost pouting. Kagami chuckled and grabbed a bottle of water, trying not to make too suspicious his sudden interest for the fridge. "You ARE shit, idiot."

"Geez." Aomine stood up and picked his phone, looking at the light screen with a scowl. "Ok, I am off." he grabbed his jacket on his way to Kagami's door. "She is not gonna let me breath, sorry."

Kagami nodded his head in a comprehensive way and selflessly drank his water. "Say 'hi' for me."

"I will," Aomine mumbled, checking his pocket to make sure he didn't forget something. "Ah, don't forget about Sunday."

"What about Sunday?"

"Geez, Taiga, you are too simple minded."

"What the hell was that for, bastard!" he shouted, but Aomine was already gone.


End file.
